Teikou Nine Nine : The New Sheriff In Town
by meshi-chan
Summary: Terinspirasi dari serial TV Amerika, Brooklyn Nine Nine. AU!Police. Cerita singkat tentang kepolisian Teikou yang kedatangan kapten baru, Kapten Nijimura. Ikuti juga jejak Detektif Aomine Daiki yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan dengan motif... durian. Gaje. OOCness. Fanfic apaini. Author lelah, mohon dimaafkan. (1/2)


"Jadi barang-barang yang dicuri dari toko ini kebanyakan adalah komputer, laptop, kamera dan tablet?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang memiliki alis terbelah dengan lencana kepolisian tergantung di lehernya, menatap kearah penjaga toko elektronik yang tampak kesedihan di hadapannya. "Kau dengar itu Aomine-"

Sang pria menengok kearah partnernya yang sedang berpose-pose tidak jelas di depan beberapa kamera pengawas di rak. Hal itu membuat sang pria berambut merah menghela napas dan menahan malu.

"Oi, Aomine!" teriak sang pria dengan kesal. Yang dipanggil, seorang pria berkulit cokelat dan rambut biru tua dengan lencana kepolisian di lehernya pula langsung menoleh kearah partner-nya. "Ya, Kagami?" balasnya.

"Dewasalah sedikit! Kau memalukan sekali!" tegur sang polisi, Kagami Taiga kesal sebelum menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya sebelum menoleh kearah sang pemilik toko itu kembali lalu berkata, " Kami akan memerlukan daftar seluruh pegawai yang kau pekerjakan, Ootsubo-san. Orang-orang yang memiliki akses ke dalam toko ini. Saya juga ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuan partner saya, orangtuanya tidak memberinya perhatian yang cukup."

"Uuh.. Detektif Kagami Taiga? Aku telah memecahkan kasus ini. Kita mencari tiga pria yang salah satunya memiliki tato di lengan kirinya." ujar sang pria berkulit coklat itu dengan bangga. Kagami hanya mendengus lalu menghampiri partnernya,

"Oh? Benarkah itu, Detektif Aomine Daiki?" tanya Kagami dengan nada mencemooh. Pria berkulit hitam di hadapannya langsung tersenyum lebar sebelum menunjukkan sebuah kamera di hadapannya lalu mengambilnya.

"Yap. Ini adalah toko elektronik bukan? Aku berpikir bahwa di dalam toko elektronik seharusnya ada satu atau dua kamera yang berfungsi dengan benar. Dan bam! Hai para pencuri~~" ujar Aomine sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah layar TV yang menunjukkan tiga pria yang sedang mengambil beberapa barang elektronik.

"Dan kau menari-nari seperti orang bodoh di depan kamera pengawas untuk mencari tahu mana yang berfungsi dengan benar?" tanya Kagami sambil menyilangkan tangannya, ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Kau harus akui bahwa metode itu adalah metode yang jenius." Ucap Aomine dengan bangga sambil menyerahkan kamera pengawas itu ke salah satu petugas teknisi kepolisian.

"Ya. Jenius yang bodoh." Komentar Kagami sambil berjalan pergi keluar toko, dengan Aomine yang kesal mengikutinya di belakang, tidak menghargai komentar pria berambut merah itu sama sekali. Tidak lama kemudian, ketiga pria yang mencuri toko elektronik itu ditangkap dengan mudah.

* * *

Teikou Nine Nine : The New Sherrif in Town

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket and Brooklyn Nine Nine. They belonged to their own respective owners.

Warning : AU!Police miracles+Kagami, Gaje, OOCness, apaini.

* * *

Ruang konferensi di kantor kepolisian Teikou ramai dengan beberapa detektif yang hendak melaporkan tentang perkembangan kasus mereka masing-masing. Kepolisian Teikou Nine Nine yang terletak di tengah kota merupakan kepolisian yang terdiri dari beberapa detektif yang brilian dan pintar. Namun, mereka tidak pernah memenangkan penghargaan "Best Precinct of The Year" Mengapa demikian?

"Murasakibara! Kau lihat sersan tidak?" tanya Aomine yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang konferensi yang sudah penuh dengan semangat, dengan Kagami yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak sopan sekali, Aomine-kun. Dari tadi aku sudah berada disini. Cepatlah duduk." Ujar sebuah suara yang berdiri di podium dengan kesal. Pria berambut biru muda yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat seluruh penghuni ruang konferensi memegang jantung mereka yang sempat berhenti berdetak. Sersan mereka sangat lihai menyembunyikan auranya, dan mereka tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan keahliannya. Beberapa penjahat sempat jantungan saat Sersan Kuroko Tetsuya menangkapnya.

"Oh ya. Aku memecahkan kasus pencurian tadi, jadi silahkan Tuan Kagami Taiga?" ujar Aomine yang bersandar di kursinya setelah melakukan tos bersama Kise Ryouta, detektif berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kagami, yang saat itu sedang berkomat-kamit, berdiri dengan kesal dan berjalan kearah papan tulis yang berada di sebelah Kuroko dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis,

_Kagami Taiga – 22_

_Aomine Daiki – 24_

"Dan pada saat ini, Aomine-kun sedang memimpin." laporKuroko, diikuti oleh ucapan 'ooooh' yang dikumandangkan penghuni ruang konferensi.

"Selamat." Ucap Kagami dengan nada sarkastis kepada pria berkulit hitam yang tersenyum puas di tempat duduknya dan mengedipkan matanya kearah sang partner, membuat Kagami hampir mengambil kursi di dekatnya kemudian melemparkannya kearah Aomine untuk menghapuskan seringai menyebalkan itu dari muka coklatnya.

"Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun. Bagaimana perkembangan kasus pembunuhan Sanada-san?" tanya Kuroko sambil membuka berkas di tangannya.

Sebelum Aomine bisa membuka mulutnya, Kagami sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Tim teknisi sedang mengecek TKP untuk mencari jejak DNA ataupun sidik jari. Kami akan kesana setelah mereka selesai." Jawab Kagami dengan lengkap.

"Hei, yang ditanya itu adalah aku, Bakagami." Protes Aomine dari tempat duduknya.

"Pffft. Plis, Aomine. Kau menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk mewawancarai sang penjaga rumah yang memiliki bisul bernanah di dagunya, Ahomine. Kau juga memelototi bisul itu." Balas Kagami, dibalas oleh gerangan jijik yang dikeluarkan oleh para penghuni ruang konferensi yang mendengar pernyataan Kagami.

"Uuuh.. Menjijikkan sekali Aominecchi.." komentar Kise di samping Aomine yang menggeser tempat duduknya menjauh dari pria berambut biru tua yang mendelik kearah Kagami.

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas melihat aksi bawahannya sebelum berkata, "Oke.. Jadi Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun akan menangani kasus pembunuhan Sanada-san.. Kabarkan padaku perkembangan selanjutnya nanti. Bubar." Perintah Kuroko sambil merapihkan berkas di tangannya dan bergegas untuk berjalan keluar, namun Akashi Seijuurou, detektif berambut merah dengan mata heterochromia itu menyelanya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana dengan kapten baru kita?" tanya pria itu dengan penasaran.

"Kapten Nijimura akan datang sebentar lagi dan beliau menginginkan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Bubar." Perintah Kuroko dan semua orang pun mulai beranjak pergi.

"Oi, Midorima. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kapten baru nanti?" tanya Aomine kearah pria berambut hijau yang sedang membaca majalah di kursi di hadapan sang administrasi sipil, Satsuki Momoi, wanita berambut pink yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa kertas.

Pria berambut hijau yang memiliki nama Midorima itu adalah petugas koroner yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di _squadron room_ alias tidak berada di kamar mayat jika tidak ada mayat atau sudah selesai melakukan otopsi. Midorima hanya terdiam tidak acuh sebelum berkata,

"Aku tidak peduli-nodayo. Aku hanya berharap kapten itu bisa memperbaiki sikap kekanak-kanakanmu, Aomine." cibir Midorima tanpa menoleh kearah Aomine yang mendelik kesal kearah sang petugas koroner.

"Mengapa Kapten Kiyoshi harus digantikan sih? Dia adalah kapten terbaik yang pernah berada di kantor kepolisian Teikou ini.." keluh Aomine sambil melempar gulungan kertas ke tempat sampah di hadapannya dengan bosan.

"Ayolah, Dai-chan... Kau hanya menyukai Kapten Kiyoshi karena beliau pecinta basket dan sering membiarkanmu bermain basket di _squad room_ yang akhirnya menghancurkan komputer milik Kagami." Ungkap Momoi sambil memainkan pensilnya, mendongak kearah teman sepermainannya. Kagami, yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh hanya menggertakkan giginya dengan marah ketika mengingat di dalam hard drive komputer itu ada beberapa pertandingan basket yang belum ia tonton.

"Nah! Karena itulah dia mengasyikkan, Satsuki! Tapi aku yakin kapten yang baru akan membosankan, selalu mengikuti aturan seperti robot yang—"

"Oh, begitu?" suara yang tidak pernah Aomine dengar sebelumnya membuat Aomine melompat dari kursinya dan melihat pria berambut hitam dengan seragam dan atribut kepolisian yang lengkap. Pria itu memiliki wajah galak namun datar itu menatapnya.

"Hai, kapten baru~" sapa Aomine meninggikan suaranya, membuat Kagami dan beberapa orang menahan tawa mereka ketika melihat sang pria berambut biru tua itu 'kepergok' mengejek kapten barunya.

Sang kapten hanya menatapnya dengan tampang menilai Aomine sebelum berkata, "Robot pengikut aturan, ya? Di aturan tertulis bahwa detektif harus mengenakan dasi jadi kenakanlah dasi besok, Detektif Aomine. Serta rajin-rajinlah mandi setelah kejar-kejaran dengan penjahat atau minimal, kenakanlah parfum karena aku bisa mencium keringatmu dari sini." Ujar sang kapten sambil menatap Aomine dengan wajah sinis (Aomine otomatis mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha mencium aroma tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mengernyit kebauan) kemudian berbalik kearah penghuni ruangan tersebut,

"Nama saya Nijimura Shuuzou dan saya adalah kapten baru kalian. Sersan Kuroko tolong ikut ke ruangan saya." Perintah Nijimura sambil memasuki ruangannya. Ketika pintu ruangan tertutup, Kagami berkata,

"Kau tahu? Aku menyukai kapten baru itu karena dia tidak tanggung-tanggung mempermalukan Ahomine di depan umum." Komentar Kagami diikuti gelak tawa Kise yang sedang duduk di meja pria berambut merah itu.

"Sersan Kuroko, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tampaknya aura tipismu masih ada dan makin hebat?" sapa Nijimura yang duduk di kursinya dan Kuroko yang mengangguk pelan. "Saya ingat anda mengirim komandan terdahulu ke rumah sakit karena.. kemampuan anda."

Kuroko terdiam mengingat suatu insiden yang mengambil tempat saat dirinya pertama kali ditugaskan di suatu kantor kepolisian dan ketika akan diperkenalkan, pria berambut biru muda itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang sang komandan, membuat komandan malang yang menunggunya itu terkena serangan jantung. Komandan itu selamat namun Kuroko masih merasa bersalah bila ia mengingat insiden tersebut.

"Ceritakan kepadaku tentang tim detektifmu." Perintah Nijimura sambil melihat keluar jendelanya, memperhatikan satu per satu penghuni ruangan tersebut. Kuroko mulai berbicara sambil menunjuk Midorima yang masih membaca majalah ramalan di kursi di hadapan Momoi.

"Itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, petugas koroner kita. Ia adalah petugas koroner terhebat yang pernah saya kenal dan terkadang suka menghabiskan waktunya di _squadroom_. Midorima-kun.. terkadang suka memberi barang-barang tak lazim yang ia labelkan sebagai 'lucky item' miliknya, jadi mohon memakluminya. Seperti hari ini sebagai contoh, lucky item Midorima-kun hari ini adalah ban mobil." Lapor Kuroko sambil menunjuk sebuah ban mobil baru yang berada di sebelah kaki Midorima.

"Selanjutnya adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia adalah petugas balistik. Seorang jenius yang doyan makan dan koki terbaik di kepolisian Teikou. Murasakibara-kun bukan tipe orang yang mudah diperintah, hanya Akashi-kun yang bisa memerintahkannya." Lanjut Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah pria tinggi berambut ungu yang sedang mengemil beberapa snack ringan sambil duduk di kursi sebelah meja Akashi.

"Berikutnya adalah tim detektif. Pertama, ada Akashi Seijuurou. Hebat, tegas dan menyeramkan. Filosofi hidupnya adalah 'Akashi selalu benar' jadi tolong jangan melawannya bila anda tidak mau tertodong oleh gunting merahnya. Karena Akashi-kun tidak akan segan-segan melawan atasannya." Kuroko melanjutkan sambil menunjuk pria berambut merah yang sedang menggebrak-gebrak komputernya tanpa belas kasihan. Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan gunting merahnya sambil berkata dengan nada berbahaya kearah komputernya,

"Jika kau tidak mau tertusuk oleh gunting, bekerjalah dasar komputer rendahan—oh sudah benar lagi." Akashi segera duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengetik kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kemudian ada Kise Ryouta. Cerdas dan _fast learner_. Kise-kun juga bekerja sambilan sebagai model di sebuah majalah lokal dan hampir satu kota mengenalnya. Seringkali kantor kepolisian ini dibanjiri oleh _fangirls_ sehingga kami harus menyembunyikan Kise-kun di loker barang bukti. Cukup merepotkan." Jelas Kuroko sambil mendengus kesal seraya menunjuk kearah pria berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk membereskan mejanya, memisahkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dengan tumpukan coklat serta karangan bunga yang memenuhi meja pria tersebut.

"Setelah itu ada Kagami Taiga. Kagami-kun adalah detektif yang dulunya sempat bekerja di Amerika Serikat namun pindah kesini karena ada suatu kasus yang harus ia selesaikan di Jepang. Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun baru-baru ini mengadakan taruhan untuk siapa yang paling banyak menangkap penjahat. Sejak taruhan itu, angka penangkapan Teikou Nine Nine naik drastis." Lapor Kuroko sambil menunjuk pria berambut merah dengan alis belah yang sedang membaca berkas di tangannya dengan serius. Walaupun sesekali menguap dan memainkan pulpen dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Aomine?" tanya Nijimura.

"Aomine Daiki adalah salah satu detektif terbaikku. Walaupun berpenampilan seperti itu, Aomine-kun telah memecahkan lebih dari 700 kasus semenjak ia bergabung dengan kepolisian ini sembilan tahun silam. Satu-satunya misteri yang belum bisa ia pecahkan adalah, bagaimana caranya agar bersikap dewasa." Jelas Kuroko sambil menunjuk kearah Aomine yang sedang bermain solitaire di komputernya dengan bosan, tampaknya mengabaikan paperwork yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Nijimura mengamati tim Kuroko kembali sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kita akan mulai dengan Aomine ini." Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kuroko.

* * *

"Kisekisekisekisekise—" Kise yang sedang mengisi sebuah laporan di komputernya mendongak dengan malas ketika mendengar suara Aomine memanggilnya,

"Apa, Aominecchi? Kalau kau mau memintaku untuk membuka situs porno tanpa ketahuan oleh pihak IT dibawah, aku tak bisa membantumu. Minta Murasakicchi aja sana." Ujar Kise dengan kesal, Aomine yang berdiri dengan jaket di tangannya hanya mengernyit heran sebelum menatap pria berambut pirang itu dengan kesal.

"Heh, jangan asal nuduh, dasar model sial. Ayo temani aku. Aku menemukan petunjuk untuk kasus pembunuhan Sanada." Ajak Aomine sambil menarik tangan Kise yang belum bergerak dari kursinya.

"Kau mendapat petunjuk setelah kau bermain solitaire?" tanya Kise dengan nada sedikit merendahkan. Aomine mendecak sambil menarik lengan pria malang itu,

"Ayolah, Kise. Ikut saja!" ajak pria itu sambil menarik lengan rekan kerjanya yang mematikan komputernya lalu meraih topi, kacamata hitamnya dan jaketnya sebelum mengikuti Aomine di belakang. "Ah, Aominecchi. Bukankah kita harus melapor kepada kapten terlebih dahulu sebelum kita pergi—" "Kelamaan! Kita beritahu setelah kita menangkap pelakunya!" Aomine cepat-cepat menyeret Kise keluar kepolisian, menghiraukan pandangan yang diberikan oleh beberapa rekan kerja mereka.

* * *

"Toko buah-buahan Miyaji? Kenapa kita kesini, Aominecchi?" tanya Kise heran ketika keduanya turun dari mobil. Kise melepas kacamata hitamnya untuk mengamati toko buah cukup besar di hadapannya.

"Sanada Kuroki adalah importir buah tropis. Baru-baru ini, di suatu negara di bagian Selatan sedang musim durian, namun belakangan mereka gagal panen. Sehingga durian yang diimpor kesini menjadi jauh lebih mahal, malahan beberapa tidak sampai ke pasar. Namun, di kediaman Sanada, sang penjaga rumah melaporkan bahwa sebelumnya terdapat beberapa buah durian di rak-nya dan sekarang, poof. Hilang." Lapor Aomine sambil menirukan efek ledakan dengan kedua tangannya dan mulutnya. "Nah, toko buah Miyaji ini berada dua blok dari TKP. Kebetulan juga, toko ini terkenal dengan buah durian-nya pada saat musimnya di Selatan. Kebetulan juga, pemasok buah durian toko ini adalah sang korban. Kebetulan? Aku rasa tidak."

".. Pembunuhan Sanada terjadi karena sebuah buah tropis?" tanya Kise dengan nada tidak yakin. Aomine memainkan kunci mobilnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, durian itu buah dengan bentuk yang unik lho. Berduri-berduri dan baunya semerbak." Jawab Aomine sambil mendorong pintu toko buah-buahan tersebut.

"Lalu Aominecchi menyukainya?" tanya Kise sambil melepas topinya ketika mereka sudah memasuki toko buah tersebut.

"Satsuki membencinya. Dia pernah mengunci dirinya di kamar ketika aku membawa durian ke rumahnya. Satsuki sampai berteriak-teriak ketika aku memakan buah itu di depan jendela kamarnya." Jawab Aomine.

"Tapi bukankah kamar apartemen Momocchi berada di lantai 12?" tanya Kise heran, mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

"Miyaji Kiyoshi?" panggil Kise kearah counter kasir. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang membawa nanas dan sebilah pisau menengok kearah si pemanggil namanya. Kedua polisi itu bergidik melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Pisau yang dipegang pria itu berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat, cairan itu juga mengotori apron yang ia kenakan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara yang seharusnya terdengar ramah itu malah terdengar berbahaya dan menyeramkan di telinga Kise dan Aomine, tanpa sadar keduanya mundur beberapa langkah dengan pikiran,

"INI TEMPAT PEMOTONGAN MANUSIA ATAU APA?!" batin keduanya mulai meraung-meraung ketakutan.

* * *

To be continued..

* * *

Ini sebenernya buat uji aja, readers suka fanfic ini atau tidak. Chapter depan chapter terakhir juga sih/dilempar

Fanfic ini muncul setelah saya marathon nonton TV Series bernama Brooklyn Nine Nine yang dimainkan oleh Adam Samberg. TV series itu terlalu lawak dan konyol sehingga ide gaje buat fanfic ini muncul di kepala. Saya mikir, "kalau kisedai+Kagami+Nijimura jadi karakter di brooklyn nine nine gimana ya jadinya?" hehe. Awalnya saya gak berniat memunculkan Kagami sama Nijimura, tapi akhirnya dimunculkan juga :"DD/dibuang

Chapter ini sama dengan episode 1 Brooklyn Nine Nine dan membuat ini sangat susah karena saya harus menjelaskan episode itu ke dalam bentuk naratif dan kata-kata/jangan curhat ;;_;;

Jadi, please drop your review and tell me what you think!

Terima kasih banyak telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic abal nan jelek bin gaje ini,

Meshi-chan


End file.
